starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Mandalore Plot
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=12 | schrijver= Melinda Hsu | director= Kyle Dunlevy | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 29 januari 2010 | vorige= Lightsaber Lost | volgende= Voyage of Temptation }} 250px|thumb|Dooku & Pre Vizla 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan vs Pre Vizsla The Mandalore Plot is de twaalfde aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Diplomacy or deception? The Council of Neutral Systems speaks for over 1,500 worlds who want to stay out of the war. But rumors have reached the Republic Senate suggesting that the Council's new leader -- Duchess Satine of Mandalore --is secretly building her own army to fight for the Separatist cause! Now, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been sent to Mandalore to discover the truth behind these claims... Synopsis Obi-Wan Kenobi vliegt met zijn Jedi Starfighter naar Mandalore en de gekoepelde stad Sundari via een reeks kubusvormige ingangen om te landen in de high-tech capital. Hij arriveert in het paleis van de Duchess en wordt vriendelijk onthaald door Prime Miniser Almec van Mandalore. Kenobi probeert onmiddellijk om geruchten van Mandalore los te peuteren maar Almec verwerpt deze en zegt dat Mandalore nu een koers van vrede en samenwerking volgt dankzij Satine Kryze. De Mandalorian krijgers leven nu op Concordia en stierven jaren geleden uit. Almec bevestigt Mandalore's steun aan de Republic maar Obi-Wan heeft een Hologram als bewijs. Wanneer Satune arriveert, toont Obi-Wan dit bewijs: een opname van een Mandalorian zelfmoordterrorist. Satine kan haar ogen niet geloven en blijft voorzichtig bij Obi-Wans onderzoek dat gaande is op vraag van de Jedi High Council en niet in naam van de Republic. Satine's reactie is af te leiden uit het isolationisme op Mandalore en uit haar verleden met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Kryze blijven discussiëren terwijl ze door een park wandelen. Satine geeft toe dat niet iedereen op Mandalore zich even makkelijk aanpast aan haar visie. Een splintergroep, genaamd de Mandalorian Death Watch is opgedoken en heeft een basis op Concordia gestart om de Mandalorians weer de oude tradities bij te brengen. Ze gelooft dat de Death Watch echter niet meer is dan een bende onruststokers maar op een geheime basis op Concordia spreekt een Mandalorian in volledig armor tegen Count Dooku. De krijger is gedegouteerd door de komst van de Jedi en de CIS heeft beloofd om de Death Watch te ondersteunen om Satine omver te werpen. Dooku adviseert geduld, hoe meer de Republic tussenbeide komt, hoe makkelijker het zal worden voor de Death Watch om op te treden als de redders van Mandalore. In Sundari wordt het park plots verstoord door een ontploffing die een mausoleum vernietigt. Satine, Obi-Wan en de burgers zijn geschrokken van de daad. De wachters sluiten de regio af en Obi-Wan ontdekt het embleem van de Death Watch boven de plaats van de aanslag. Hij probeert getuigen te verzamelen en op dat moment ziet hij één Mandalorian die er snel van door gaat. Hij achtervolgt de bommenlegger naar een platform. De terrorist vuurt naar Obi-Wan maar slaagt het wapen uit de hand van de aanvaller met zijn Lightsaber. De Mandalorian springt over het balkon en valt dood neer waarbij zijn schuld wordt bevestigd. In zijn laatste woorden verraadt hij zijn trouw aan de Death Watch. Obi-Wan wil nu naar Concordia gaan om meer te weten te komen over de Death Watch. Het is een onafhankelijke provincie geworden, los van Mandalore, en Kenobi zal escorte moeten krijgen van de Duchess aangezien hij anders nooit welkom zal zijn op de maan omdat hij betrokken was in de dood van één van hen. Een Mandalorian Shuttle landt op Concordia, een beboste maan die aan het herstellen is van een periode waarin de wereld veelvuldig als mijnwereld werd gebruikt. Ze landen in een complex van de regering en Kenobi en Satine ontmoeten Governor Pre Vizsla en zijn wachters. Vizsla is één van de officiële bestuurders die volgens Satine de onruststokers op Concordia opspoort. Zij brengen hem het dode lichaam van de terrorist die Vizsla en zijn troepen meenemen. Wanneer Vizsla het lichaam wil onderzoeken, sluipt Kenobi weg. Hij vraagt Satine om zijn afwezigheid in te dekken totdat zijn onderzoek is afgerond. Via een oorcomlink kunnen ze in contact blijven met elkaar. Kenobi neemt een Mandalorian Speeder Bike uit de hangar en vliegt naar de landelijke gebieden. Tijdens het avondmaal, excuseert Satine zich voor Obi-Wan die aan het mediteren is. Obi-Wan ontdekt een verlaten mijnschacht die opnieuw gevuld is met recent gebruikte machines. Hij ontdekt een loopband met Mandalorian wapens. Een gewapende krijger ziet Obi-Wan en valt aan. Kenobi verliet zijn Lightsaber en een tweede krijger komt tevoorschijn en slaat Kenobi bewusteloos. In Vizsla's woonst is Satine bang dat iemand van de Republic geruchten aan het verspreiden is over de Mandalorian Death Watch. Vizsla vermoedt dat zij worden gesteund door een machtig iemand bij de CIS die vooral Satine uit de weg wil ruimen. In de mijn wordt Obi-Wan wakker en blijkt hij gevangen te zijn genomen in een Containment Field. Hij schuift langzaam op een lopende band naar een steenpletter. Hij contacteert Satine met zijn Comlink en zij ontvangt zijn signaal. Ze excuseert zich bij Vizsla. Niet lang later komt Satine aan in de mijn met een Mandalorian Speeder Bike en net wanneer ze de mechanismes uitzet van de lopende banden, kerende krijgers terug. Obi-Wan is nu bevrijd uit zijn gevangenis en kan de krijgers bewusteloos slaan. Satine en Obi-Wan sprinten naar de lift om naar de oppervlakte van de maan te gaan. In de heuvels ontmoeten ze echter een nieuwe groep krijgers. Obi-Wan heeft niet langer zijn Lightsaber aangezien deze werd afgenomen toen hij gevangen was. De leider van de Mandalorian Death Watch komt tevoorschijn die een gefaalde Mandalorian neerschiet omwille van het falen van zijn missie. De leider doet zijn helm af en is niemand minder dan Pre Vizsla. Hij draagt Obi-Wans Lightsaber en gooit het wapen naar de Jedi Master alvorens hij zijn eigen wapen neemt, een oude Lightsaber, genaamd Darksaber die door zijn voorouders werd gestolen uit de Jedi Temple. Kenobi en Vizsla vechten en hoewel de Mandalorian zich zeer goed weert zonder de Force kan Obi-Wan hem overmeesteren. Vizsla ontsnapt door zijn krijgers met Obi-Wan te laten afrekenen en de Jedi en Satine springen in de mijnschacht om raketten te vermijden. Wanneer de dag aanbreekt, arriveren Obi-Wan en Satine op de Mandalore ruimtehaven waar de Coronet klaarstaat om te vertrekken. Anakin Skywalker, Rex en Cody zijn ook present om Satine te escorteren naar Coruscant. Kenobi is ervan overtuigd dat de CIS de Mandalorian Death Watch steunt maar Satine gaat niet akkoord. Ze wil eigenlijk niet dat de Republic zich komt moeten met de Mandalorians en gaat daarom persoonlijk naar Coruscant om de situatie te verduidelijken. Debuut Planeten *Mandalore *Concordia Personages & Fracties *Duchess Satine Kryze *Pre Vizsla *Tal Merrick *Almec *Mandalorian Death Watch *New Mandalorians Schepen & Voertuigen *Coronet *Kom'rk-class Fighter/Transport **Gauntlet *Aka'jor-class Shuttle *Balutar-class Swoop Cast *Anna Graves - Satine Kryze *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi & Warrior #2 *Corey Burton - Count Dooku, Warrior #1 & Mandalorian Bomber *Jon Favreau - Pre Vizsla / Warrior Commander *Julian Holloway - Prime Minister Almec *Greg Proops - Tal Merrick *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker and Mandalorian Guard *Tom Kane as Narrator Bron *The Mandalore Plot op SW.com category:Televisie